The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a surveillance camera. The surveillance camera mounting apparatus of the present invention facilitates the installation of a surveillance camera on a mounting pole such as a conduit. Typical installations on a conduit include a globe enclosure for protection of the camera equipment and to discourage a person from avoiding the aim of the camera. The mounting apparatus may also be adapted to mount a surveillance camera in a ceiling. A pivotable saddle allows for the top or bottom attachment to a camera. Adjustments facilitated by the saddle provide for positioning the camera to have its optical axis maintained in a position normal to the tangential surface of a globe enclosure over almost any vertical or horizontal position of the camera.
The present invention is a surveillance camera mount apparatus comprised of a saddle for attachment of the camera, an outer yoke, and at least one leg. The saddle of the present invention may be rotated about an axis to allow a top or bottom mount of a camera to the saddle. The present invention typically includes a pivotable connection between the saddle and the yoke. The present invention may include a three-point alignment for attachment of the legs of a camera mount of the present invention. As a result of the three-point alignment, the saddle of the camera mount may be always oriented toward a viewing slot in a globe or hemispherical enclosure of the present invention. The present invention may include a multi-piece globe or a hemispherical-shaped enclosure for the camera and the camera mount.